World's Finest Undone
by Ashkash
Summary: It was Nature at its very best. It was Earth at its most beautiful. And yet, he wished he was somewhere else. Based on characters used in the Adore world, originally from Smallville and DC of course.


Rating: PG or K+ I hope.

Spoilers: None really. Characters pop up so I guess anything up to the beginning of Season 7 of Smallville, and Batman from Batman Begins. My Adore world can be used as a reference but it's not really a part of the overall story.

Batman Begins/Smallvile Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, DC, Batman or any of its characters.

**Note**: Not my usual, and this is a little wacky. Everything was intentional. You have been warned.

Written for Laura.

* * *

**_World's Finest... Undone  
_**  
It was such a wonderful day to be out and about. The scenery could soothe the soul. The trees danced slowly as a passing cool wind chilled the tension. The fresh air could do wonders for someone who lived in a densely populated city. The sounds of the water as small waves crashed into each other and the birds as they sang their joy were a far cry away from the constant hectic noise of the urban lifestyle – he was blocking a few things from his hearing. It was Nature at its very best. It was Earth at its most beautiful. 

And yet, he wished he was somewhere else.

"Caught anything?" Superman asked the man behind him, with his back to his.

"No," came the grumpy reply after a brief moment.

Superman slouched and sighed. He then gently tugged on the fishing rod in protest. He had decided against using his x-ray vision to find the little buggers in the water knowing that it would be cheating and that it would _not_ be fishing. It was all about the wait, and then there would be that over joyous feeling of actually catching something, unless it was waste.

Twenty minutes had passed and still they hadn't caught anything. Lousy, pesky… _fish_. He really wished Lois were here, and _not_ Batman.

Yes, he was sitting at one end of a row boat on large lake surrounded by trees as he fished, with Batman on other end being his unwilling companion. He couldn't recall how they had gotten here in the first place. All he knew was that this was some sort of way to try to get them to 'make up', as Flash had put it. They had had a huge argument over… what was it again? He was dressed in his Superman clothes and Batman was his armour. From far away Batman would like a black spot in bright daylight. Surprisingly, they hadn't sunk yet.

Flash had better not be taking a picture of this. No doubt Bart would show it to Chloe and Lois, who would surely frame it and put in a place where he would always see it. Batman would kill him. Superman was about to turn around to say something but Batman cut him off. "Don't even think about it," he said coldly.

The Man of Steel sighed and turned back to his side of the boat. This wasn't working. How were they going to get through this, and catch fish, if Batman wasn't cooperating? He wasn't going to say sorry to Batman… Why would he be saying it anyway? "Look," Superman began and then waited a moment to see what Batman would say. He didn't say anything, so Superman continued. "I think we need to sort this out. As much as I'm enjoying this view, I want to go home." Maybe he sounded like a child. He didn't care. He wanted out.

"Wuss," Batman then said.

What! Stunned by Batman's bold statement – he had also never heard Batman say 'wuss' before - Superman turned around to the man, ready to use his heat vision. The boat rocked as he turned, but not too much that it would tip them over. However, whatever comeback Superman was about to make was halted when the Man of Steel saw the dirty white bucket on Batman's left – it was _half-full_ of fish!

"You're hogging all the fish!" Superman complained, his voice echoing throughout the vast expanse.

"It's a big lake, Clark," Batman answered calmly.

Superman's eyes glowed red. Why was he catching all the fish? What did Batman have that he didn't? Before Superman could hit Batman for being insufferable, he bolted up into the sky, not looking back to see if his sudden action had sunk the boat or Batman. However, five minutes later after feeling guilty for leaving Batman low and wet, he was back on the boat.

"Back so soon?" Batman said sarcastically. He soon caught another fish, and placed more bait on his line before launching it back into the water.

Superman grumbled as he threw his line into the lake. "I'm not going to say it," he then said. "You shouldn't have done it. You had no right!"

"You're not going to say what?" Batman then said, and Superman chuckled.

"Oh, no. That's not gonna work on me."

"Worked on you the last two times."

How juvenile, Superman thought to himself. Okay. Grumbling to himself he knew that this thing had to be done. They needed to move on. Superman sighed. "Why did you?"

The moment of silence from him was unbearable. "If I hadn't, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself," Batman finally said.

Superman kept his focus on his side of the boat. "I'm living with a lot of things I regret."

"You didn't need this one."

The Man of Steel smiled. "How… generous of you."

"Think what you want."

He chuckled and shook his head. Leave it to Bruce to make it sound like he was being nice, only to make you wonder if he had actually meant it. Yeah, Bruce was screwing with him again. Superman then turned back to Batman. "Bruce?"

"No" came the swift reply. How did he know?

"Come on!"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Just once?"

"No."

"I won't tell."

Nothing more said and Superman eagerly waited for Batman's answer. He got it soon when Batman turned around and look at him. Two heroes then opened up their arms to hug…

* * *

Bart Allen's eyes flew open. And soon, like a little girl, he began screaming at the top of his lungs. Light suddenly invaded his dark room and two shadows appeared. "Bart, are you all right?" asked a panicked voice. 

Who…?

The lights came on and Bart covered his eyes because it was so bright. Slowly, he then let his eyes focus to accept it before looking around to see where he was. When he saw the big window on his right with blackness and bright dots on the other side he immediately knew where he was – The League Space Station, the second Watchtower. He sighed in relief and turned to his visitors. It had been Diana who had called to him and she was sitting on his bed soothing his back in an attempt to calm him down. Kara Zor-El on the other hand was leaning against the door with a smirk on her face. Still, seeing her in her blue pyjamas again made up for it.

"Don't say it," he said, pointing at her.

"I will," she replied. "I _told_ you not to each so much sweets. But did you listen?" Bart shook his head and finally noticed his bed littered with discarded sweet wrappers. Damn. "What was it? Reliving what Acrata did to you?"

"That would make your night wouldn't it?" Bart smirked. Note: Need to meet up with Andrea. He was actually missing her. Bart then noticed the smirk on Kara's face, and that she was eyeing his barely-clothed body.

"All right you two. That's enough," Diana intervened and then got up from the bed. She shot Kara a look before leaving Bart's room. "We all need rest after yesterday's battle."

Kara looked into the hallway to Diana before turning back to Bart. "You sure you're okay?" she asked, sincerely.

Bart smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Shouldn't have had all them sweets. You'd think **_The Simpsons_** would teach you not to." Kara laughed and then moved back to allow the door to slide close.

Damn sweets. How could he resist though? Chloe had 'treated' him after all when he had showed up at her house while trick or treatin'. Wait… Bart narrowed his eyes, and soon smirked.

Woman had actually tricked him into having a disturbing dream.

* * *

In the morning Flash was on his way to the control room. The dream was still on his mind. He definitely knew that it had been a dream – Superman and Batman would never hug, plus Superman was a vegetarian and didn't fish. Still, why the hell had he dreamt them? Damn sweets. 

Flash stopped by the doorway when he saw Batman at the main console and Superman standing on his left. Oh dear. "Flash, you all right?" a voice suddenly said and Allen jumped. Sighing, he turned around to scold whoever it was but then froze when he saw who it had been. Never start a fight with Green Lantern John Stewart.

"I'm good, John," Flash answered. "Just a bit jumpy this morning. Didn't sleep well." John gave him a knowing smile, and Flash narrowed his eyes. "Remind me to get Kara back." He bet she had told Lantern out of spite. Who else did she tell? He could just imagine her and Chloe laughing their heads off.

Stewart chuckled and began walking away. "I'd love to see you try. You know who you'll have to get through."

Rolling his eyes, Flash entered the control room and headed towards _The Hardy Boys_ at the main console – the name he had picked up from Ollie. He soon tuned in into the conversation they were having.

_Row Row Row your boat. Gently down the stream... Would you like to talk about it?_

J'onn. Great. Now _he_ was cracking jokes. _No_, Flash replied in his mind to the Martian.

"So, how did last night go?" Superman asked Batman.

"Better than I thought it would have," Batman answered.

"Really? I'm relieved. The last time you and Chloe saw each other..."

So, that's who Chloe had over last night, Bart thought to himself. She had tried to get rid of Allen, and Bart had wondered why she had wanted to stay in on Halloween night.

"She recommends the fish for Lois tonight," Batman then said, changing the subject.

On hearing Batman's words, Flash bolted out of the room in a panic.

_Would you like to talk about it now?_

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. 


End file.
